


Lazy Sunday

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [17]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, sunday laziness





	

Sunday laziness is sort of a curse, but also a blessing, Bobby muses as he sits on the couch in front of the TV, John's head in his lap, his fingers combing through the spikey locks.

They sit like that practically all day, not moving, not really talking, just enjoying each other's company and whatever lame show is on at the moment.

Sunday laziness may be very unproductive, but Bobby wouldn't trade that time for the world.


End file.
